Packages that contain various types of products such as, for example, liquids, are usually transported by placing the packages in a shipping crate. Typically, the crates are dimensioned to receive and hold a plurality of such packages so that numerous packages can be easily shipped.
Crates used for the foregoing purpose are oftentimes constructed as a one-piece rigid unit. Although such crates serve the intended purpose of allowing the crates to be more easily transported, they do suffer from certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, before the packages are placed in the crate for shipment to the distributors, the crates must be stored in some area of the packaging facility. Since the crates cannot be reduced in size due to their rigid construction, a large storage area is typically required to store the crates. From a manufacturing standpoint, it may not be cost effective to utilize a large portion of the packaging plant for storing the empty crates.
In addition, after the packages have been removed from the crates, the empty crates must be transported back to the distributor or to the packaging plant. Once again, the rigid construction of the crates requires a large amount of storage space for transporting the empty crates.
Further, the rigid nature of the crates makes them particularly attractive for use in constructing rudimentary tables, shelving and the like. Thus, it has been found that the rigid crates are frequently stolen for use as a cheap furniture component.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a crate for holding packages that is not susceptible to the same disadvantages and drawbacks noted above.